Kakara
Kakara Kakara is the youngest daughter of Azuki. She is the sister of Iru and Eru. She is sassy, tempermental and quiet. She is also the wife of Minotia and the mother of Emitree. She is a full blooded saiyan and she loves fighting. Kakara loves her family very, very much. Kakara's Powers Kakara is a mental and a physical fighter. She has Fantakinesis, Umbrakinesis and Lythekinesis. Fantakinesis allows her to be able to bring fantasies to life. Umbrakinesis allows her to be able to control and blend into shadows, this was she can gather information undected. Using Umbrakinesis she can also hide in the shadows as a mean of camoflauge. Lythekinesis allows her to be able to control, bend and blend into light. Lythekinesis also allows her to be able to create cool light affects. Kakara also has two animal spirits one is the spirit of the Butterfly, the other is the spirit of Woolly Mamoth. Though these two spirits are very different but they are very powerful, so is Kakara. Later on While in space Kakara goes out on her own (which is normal for her to do). She finds a Planet that is making space crafts, so she takes a capsule but little did she know that the capsule was a time machine not a spaceship. She travels 10,000 years into the past to Planet Konats. Their she finds out about Hirudegarn, Hoy and the damage they caused from a swordsmen. Suddenly, she hears a scream, it is from Minotia. She runs to him and she got their just in time, so she saved him from a certain and painful death. She brings him to her craft, there she cleans and treats his wounds the best way she can. After a while, she decides that she has to use her Vitakinesis, thus she heals him. Once, he awakes she explains what happened. They bond and make each other a deal. The deal was if she helped him find his older brother Tapion, then he would help her find her mother and sisters. So they take the time machine and return to the normal time. They travel the galaxy looking for him, hear that his music box was sent to Earth. They travel there and find Tapion. The boys have a reunion, and as he promised he helps Kakara find her family, who are also on Earth. They were already dating and they get married a year later when they are 17. 2 years later they find out she is pregnant with a baby girl they name Emitree. Kakara loves her family very much and she would do anything for them. Personality Kakara is sassy, tempermental, quiet and shy of people. She is devious, observant and a quick thinking. She is smart, sweet and loving. Kakara loves her family dearly and she would do anything for them. Trivia -Has 2 animal spirits -Is named after her uncle Kakarot (Goku) -Is a full blooded saiyan -Is good at math -Her most dormant power is Pyrokinesis Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Good Characters